


Perks of Dating Dean Winchester #1 - Flare Day

by witchofletters



Series: Perks of Dating Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chronic Illness, Gen, Medical marijuana, fibromyalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofletters/pseuds/witchofletters
Summary: Dean takes good care of his girl when she's hurting.





	Perks of Dating Dean Winchester #1 - Flare Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fibromyalgia is a chronic condition characterized by widespread pain, fatigue and neurological issues.

I wondered to myself if it was too late to ask Alanis Morrisette what she did with those ten thousand spoons while she was looking for her knife.  
I sat curled in the deepest, coziest chair in the library, a soft throw pulled around me. I had tried. I really did. But when I was done, I was done in a big way and there was nothing I could do about it.  
Dean however, had other plans. 

I was dozing fitfully when a sweet aroma woke me. I lifted my head and sniffed. That is chocolate chip cookies…. Holy crap. I tried to lift my aching body out of the chair but I flopped back down with a whimper.

“Where d’ya think you’re goin’, honey?” Dean’s drawl echoed softly off the high stone walls. 

“I smelled cookies,” I replied poutily. He ambled into the library, a plate piled high with really fresh chocolate chip cookies in one hand, two coffee mugs in the other, fingers looped easily through both handles. I recognized my favorite Jack Skellington mug and the red and gold Gryffindor mug I'd given Dean for his birthday last year. My heart swelled in my chest.

Dean joined me in my reclusive alcove of the library, setting down the cookies on the round side table between my spot and the other squashy armchair. He placed my steaming cup of coffee at my elbow. It was already doctored for me. Dean had long since learned the exact creamer to coffee ratio to keep his girl happy.

“It’s decaf,” he said, one side of his mouth twitching as if in distaste. “Sammy read caffeine causes flares.” He shrugged and brought his own cup to his lips. “Still damn tasty though.”  
I stared at him for a long moment, this gruff hunter I'd come to love so much, sipping decaffeinated coffee and eating homemade cookies in what amounted to a full size research library in his home. 

“Oh,” he exclaimed softly. “Brought you some medicine, too.” He winked conspiratorially and pulled what looked like an Altoid tin from his breast pocket. Popping it open he pulled out one of a few neatly rolled joints and passed it to me along with a lighter that said “Too Loud? Too Bad!” in hot pink. I had been a medical patient in my home state of Montana, and while Kansas had no such laws in effect, my Winchester was not exactly known for his law-abiding ways.

He sparked the joint and leaned back, kicking off his boots and crossing his feet at the ankles. He took a tiny hit and passed it to me; a couple tokes later, I was feeling marginally human again.

Dean smiled at me over the rim of his coffee mug, love and pride in equal measures on his face.


End file.
